Puppy Love
by ObliviateMeQuietly
Summary: A SERIES OF BLACKINNON ONESHOTS! SHORT PROMPTS SHOWING SIRIUS AND MARLENE'S RELATIONSHIP. MOST ARE SLIGHTLY AU, OR COMPLETELY AU AND SHOW HOW I WOULD HAVE SEEN THEM TO BE IF THEY HAD BOTH SURVIVED
1. Part 1

There had never been a more perfect moment, Marlene McKinnon thought, as she snuggled closer to the warm body pressed into her back, angling her head so warmth from the fire not too far away from them flickered across her face.

Growing up, she had never thought there was anything special about anniversaries. The idea of being showered with gifts, and chocolates because you'd been with the same idiot for another year sounded absolutely awful. She'd never understood why her mother had enjoyed being presented box after box after box, filled with romantic junk and food that would make you throw up after eating too much of it. Being the only daughter in a family with 4 older brothers, Marlene had been treated like a princess and had often been spoiled with much too many gifts than any normal person would want. And she had hated it.

But now that she was 25, and had been with the same idiot officially for 5 years, she had come to rather like anniversaries. Sirius never made a big deal out of them like her father had. She never got cheesy cards, or diamond necklaces, or large boxes of chocolate. No, her boyfriend liked to stay on the simple side of things. A cheap bottle of wine that had been on special at the muggle supermarket that was closest to their flat, some kind of ridiculous item he'd found while out in muggle London with James and the two of them had thought it was absolutely hilarious– this year it had been a bag of 'marshmallow willies' – and of course an absolutely amazing shag fest in some part of the house that wasn't the bedroom.

So there they lay together in front of the fireplace in the living room, Marlene the little spoon, Sirius' cheek pressing between her shoulder blades. She was exhausted; she always was on nights like these, after she and Sirius had tired themselves out doing naughty things to one and other. But Marlene couldn't sleep that night. The happiness circling through her body was like caffeine, keeping her awake.

She wiggled against Sirius again, bringing his hand which she held, their fingers entwined, to her mouth, pressing a gently kiss to his thumb.

Behind her, Sirius grumbled in annoyance to her wiggling, and gave her behind a little pinch, earning a squeal from his girlfriend. "McKinnon, go to sleep." He mumbled against her shoulder blade.

"I bloody well can't, when you do things like that." Marlene shot back at him, but closed her eyes nonetheless and tried to sleep, much to his delight.

It was no use. It just wouldn't come to her, and after laying there for 5 minutes, Marlene wiggled in his arms again, turning around so their chests were pressed against each other.

Sirius opened one of his eyes lazily to see the oceans gazing up at him, her blue eyes swirling with emotions and that cute dimple in the corner of her mouth indented in her skin as she grinned at him.

As Marlene wrapped her arms around the man she had committed herself to for the last 5 years, Sirius' fingers skimmed her side, gently caressing the skin of her waist and hip.

"Too excited to sleep?" He asked, his voice a slow grumble in the silence of their otherwise empty flat.

"Mmm," Marlene nodded, pressing her cheek to his chest, the small amount of hair there tickling her cheek.

"Me too." Sirius admitted with a throaty chuckle.

Marlene grinned against his chest then, pressing a kiss to it as her fingers skimmed up and down his back. "Good," she breathed. "I was worried you were still scared."

Sirius snorted a little bit. "Scared? I'm not scared of anything, McKinnon."

His girlfriend rolled her eyes and gave his behind a pinch. "Liar. I know you were scared when I first told you. That's why you freaked out."

Sirius grumbled, but didn't say anything else on the matter. "Well, if it's anywhere near as wonderful as Harry is, then we'll be fine, I reckon."

Little Harry was almost 5 years old now, and was the light of everyone's lives. Marlene and Sirius were the proud god parents, and their flat held many signs of their love for him, including messy pictures he'd scribbled for the three of them throughout his years.

"Anywhere near as wonderful? Please, you know with our collective good looks, my brains, and your humour any child of ours will turn out just as great, maybe even better than Harry."

Sirius had to agree, and he grinned against her hair, his hand dipping between them to brush over her abdomen. "I bet he'll give Harry a run for his money."

"Or she."

"Yeah yeah, or she." Sirius nodded, closing his eyes as he held his girlfriend close. "Little Baby Black will be a little trouble maker."

"Baby Black? Who says it'll be taking your name?" Marlene asked, although didn't deny that any child of theirs would be a little monster. "It'll be a McKinnon, of course."

"No, no, it'll be a Black. Definitely." Sirius stated.

"What makes you so sure, Mr. Black? What if I want it to take my name?"

"Because, if it's Mummy has my name too, then it'll have to take my name."

Marlene looked up at him then, blinking. "You...you want to get hitched?" She asked, incredulous. When Sirius nodded, she muttered, "Are you sure?"

Sirius grinned then, brushing his fingers over her blonde locks. "Couldn't be more sure of anything in my life. I wanna make an honest woman out of you, McKinnon."


	2. Part 2

Marlene McKinnon perched on the end of her bed, tugging her hairbrush through her hair almost violently as she stared out the window. Anyone who saw her could tell that she was beyond angry. She was pissed. It wasn't fair. Why did they have to pick him? They could have picked anyone else; there were plenty of other people capable of doing the mission that Dumbledore had assigned Sirius. Weren't the Prewett brothers back in England from their last mission? Or maybe Remus? It was cruel to think it, she knew she was being petty and cruel to wish that somebody else, anyone would go in his place, but she just didn't want to think about her Sirius, her boyfriend, going behind enemy lines for who knew how long.

"Mar?" Sirius stopped at the bottom of the stairs in he and Marlene's flat, biting his lip slightly before starting his way up them. He knew she was mad. He had seen her face at the Order meeting when Dumbledore had ushered him out of the room to discuss the details of his mission. He also knew that she would be sitting there, waiting for him to explain. Marlene was a very stubborn woman, and he knew from past experiences that she wouldn't move from her spot on the bed or talk to him until he told her what the hell was going on. When he entered their bedroom he found her exactly where he knew she would be, pulling her brush through her hair in hard, violent strokes.

"Please don't be pissed…" He said weakly as he crossed the room in long strides and took his place on the edge of the bed beside her, his hands knotting in his lap. "Dumbledore wants me to do this mission…to go behind enemy lines for a little while…"He ran his hand over his dark curls, his eyes staying on Marlene's face as he spoke, watching for her reaction. "There's nobody else to do it."

Marlene pinched her lips together in the way she always did when she was angry, roughly pulling her brush through her hair, trying to get out all of the knots. She didn't speak for a moment, staring at a patch of wall under the window she sat across from. "There are plenty of others they could have chosen for the job. Couldn't they send Remus, or one of the Prewett brothers? They're plenty capable of whatever it is you're supposed to do." She said somewhat angrily. Of course she was mad. Not specifically at Sirius, but at the Order, the stupid war, and Dumbledore for sending her boyfriend away from her, where she didn't know if he would come back. Their friends had been disappearing for months now, just last week her old school friend Mary MacDonald was found dead in her apartment. She couldn't lose Sirius too.

"Mar…You know I've got more skills then the lot of them…" Sirius said softly, reaching out to gently run his fingers down her back, coming to rest his hand on the small curve. "Love, stop. You're going to end out pulling your hair out, and that would be an awful shame." He said gently, reaching to take her hairbrush from her, and setting it on the bed beside her. "You know how much I love your hair."

Marlene started fiddling with her hands in her lap them, staring down at them, not wanting to look at her boyfriend so he would see how upset she was. She sucked on her lower lip for a few silent moments, pinching it between her lower lip, before she began to speak in a shaky voice. "It's not fair…you may have more skills then them…but you've got a family here, Sirius." She looked up at him. She clenched her hands to stop them from shaking. "They don't have families like you do…you can't just go away for who knows how long and leave me and…and our child like this." She sniffed back tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes, glancing up at Sirius.

"I don't want to go." He promised her, taking her hands and unclenching them, bringing them to his lips to try and get them to stop shaking. He pulled her close then, one arm wrapping around her waist, while his fingers gently brushed across her stomach. She wasn't showing yet. They'd only found out a month ago. Their relationship has hit a bump when they'd found out. Sirius didn't want to be a father, not then. He didn't believe he'd be a good one, as his own father had been a shit sandwich in the dad department. But between the two of them, and with the help of James, they'd smoothed things out, and decided to keep the baby. He would support them; look after the both of them. "Oh, Baby…don't cry baby. No tears." He held her close, his eyes closing as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "I'm coming back to look after the both of you. I promise."

"Don't go…" Marlene croaked, burying her head in Sirius' neck as she started to cry. "I can't do this without you. I can't do this by myself, knowing that you'll be in danger…not knowing when you'll be coming back…if you'll make it back..."

"Hey now, shh, love, it's alright…" He tried to comfort her, cuddling the young woman close to him as she cried. "Don't cry, love. It's all going to be alright." He loved her so much, it hurt him to see her like this, and to know he'd caused it made it hurt even worse.

The two laid on their bed, wrapped in each other arms, Sirius holding Marlene against his chest as she murmured sweet nothings in her ear, trying to calm her. Marlene eventually calmed, her fingers knotted in his dark waves as she held him close.

"You come back to me." She whispered to him, pulling away to look up at him, brushing her hand along his jaw. "You come back to me and our child, alright?"

Sirius lifted a hand to her cheek, brushing his finger over her tears as he gave her a nod. "I promise, Mar. I'm coming back." He would come back. He tried to smile at her but it was so hard. He didn't want to go. Not at all. He wanted to stay and be a dad to his little baby girl and be a lover to the woman he would one day call his wife. That's what he would live for. It's what would bring him home. That's what he'd do. When he got home, he'd propose to her. He'd ask her to be the beautiful Mrs. Sirius Black. He'd buy a ring, a beautiful ring. And he'd come home, and propose to the beautiful lady.


End file.
